bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Pony Tsunotori/Synopsis
__TOC__ Synopsis U.A. Sports Festival Arc Pony places 37th in the Obstacle Race and teams up with Togaru Kamakiri in the Cavalry Battle. Forest Training Camp Arc When Class 1-B arrives at the training camp, their homeroom teacher explains that they will be extending their Quirks and that the more they use their Quirks, the stronger they will be by breaking their limits. When Class 1-B witnesses Class 1-A's training, Itsuka Kendo asks Shota Aizawa how they can observe everyone, and he explains that is the reason the Wild, Wild Pussycats are around. Shie Hassaikai Arc thumb|220px|right|Pony talks to Class 1-A. When U.A. High School schedules for an assembly outside the school's dormitories, she is present when Neito Monoma reveals that all of Class 1-B have passed the exam, including him. Pony speaks up to voice her excitement at upcoming joint training session before Neito tricks her into trash talking Class 1-A and gives Pony a thumbs up at the unintentional insult. She is confused when Itsuka promptly scolds him for teaching her bad phrases. Joint Training Arc Pony, along with the rest of Class 1-B, is pitted against Class 1-A as part of the Joint Training Battle. She is placed in the third round of match-ups, fighting alongside Juzo Honenuki, Sen Kaibara, and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. After Shoto Todoroki creates a giant wall of ice, Pony takes cover and sends out her remote-controlled horns. Pony manages to separate Mezo Shoji from Shoto. Having predicted, Mezo would hide safely behind Shoto, she uses her horns to carry him away. Pony uses Horn Dash Hammer to propel Tetsutetsu clean through Shoto's shield of ice. Pony pins Mezo to a wall while Tetsutetsu throws Shoto to the ground. She is nearly caught in the cross-fire of Tetsutetsu and Shoto's brawl when Shoto tries burning Tetsutetsu with a Wall of Flames. Avoiding the flames, Pony has to retreat as Shoto frees Mezo and tells him to go after her. While retreating Pony is chased by Mezo who pursues her through the labyrinth before she turns to face him because she wants to help Tetsutetsu. She uses her Thunder Horn to try and capture Mezo but he counters with his Octoblow barrage. Pony tries to sneak a horn around Mezo's back but he spawns an eye behind his head and catches it. She watches him signal Mashirao Ojiro and the tailed hero destroys Pony's horn with his Tornado Tail Dance attack. Trying to put up resistance, Pony is soon restrained by Mashirao who keeps her at bay while telling Mezo to go support Shoto. However, Juzo suddenly appears and refuses to leave his allies behind and he reveals himself from the softened ground. As Juzo sinks both their rivals under the ground, Mashirao struggles to not release Pony by using his Fist of the Tail: Swamp Smack Spin Super Move. In the fray, Pony uses her horns to stab into Mashirao's tail and carries them both away. She carries them all the way to jail and Mashirao is forced to retire from the battle. Her actions results in the battle ending in a draw. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis